Flesh or Steel
by Captain Symmetry
Summary: Maka finds some information in a book which causes her to question what she knows about demon weapons. SOMA LEMON.


****Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, if I did, Soul and Maka would have hooked up a loooong time ago, Black Star would be forced to wear a gag at all times and Kid would be in my bed _straightening everything out._****

* * *

><p><strong>Flesh or Steel<strong>

Maka's love of books was no secret; anywhere she went, there was always a book at hand, ready to entertain or maim when necessary. Maka was particularly fond of educational books, ones which taught her things about the workings of the world; because she knows and firmly believes that 'knowledge is power'. So it is hardly surprising to find Maka hiding her face in a book or in the library looking for a book to do such with, as she currently was.  
>Scanning through the shelves, the seventeen year old found an appealing book on the history of demon weapons. <em>Bingo! Just what I was looking for.<em> Very pleased with her finding, the girl checked out the book and took it home to read.

_x

_This is so interesting; I never knew demon weapons were created by a witch. 'By taking an ordinary, inanimate weapon, the heretic witch Arachne, following instructions found in the book of Eibon, fused it with the soul of a human and that of a witch. In doing so, it gave the weapon sentient and an alternate human form aside from the weapon one.' An _alternate_ human form? Does that mean that a demon weapon's true form is a weapon? Or actually, they are born as humans, so would that be their original form? I can't believe I never thought of it until now; are they weapons with a human form or humans with a weapon form?_ The book long forgotten on the coffee table, Maka pondered her question some more. Her competitive drive was getting the best of her; she needed to know the answer, asking that question was like challenging herself to find the answer. Her lust for knowledge on this very philosophical topic was overwhelming.  
><em>Maybe I could ask a weapon, I know plenty of them; hell, I <em>live_ with one._ But somehow the idea of asking the question seemed _insulting_; she would be questioning their humanity. _How do I work this out? I can't let this question beat me._ Feeling defeated, Maka let out a frustrated sigh, then remembered that she's not the only person in the apartment and that Soul probably thought she was nuts.

"Uhh, Maka?"

"Yeah?" Biting back the question sitting on her tongue, Maka tried her best at nonchalance.

"Is there something bothering you, looked like you were thinking pretty hard about something." _Don't ask him, it will be weird._

"No, nothing wrong, just thinking."

"About..." Soul prompted. _Don't do it, of all people Soul definitely won't like the question._

"Nothing important." Content with her answer, Soul went back to the kitchen where he was preparing dinner. _This is eating me up inside, I _need_ to know. Maybe I can ask my idiot father, it wouldn't matter if he finds it insulting; but he might not give me a straight answer either. Weapons must be human, if they can have human children; but then again, it's unheard of for a weapon/weapon couple to have a completely human child, the only time a weapon can have a human child is in a weapon/human pairing. Oh god this is hurting my head. I'll just call Papa._ Maka took the phone from its cradle and took it with her into her room, dialling her father's number.

_Ring ring._

_Ring ring._

_Ring ring._

_Ring ring._

_Ring ring._

'_Hey, this is Spirit's phone, leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.'_(1)

"Damn it." _He must by 'busy' with his newest whore._

"Yo, tiny-tits, dinner." Maka made her way to the kitchen table where a plate of spaghetti (just about the only thing Soul can cook properly) and Soul awaited her. She sat in her chair and began consuming her food, still off in a trance, trying to figure out the answer to her tricky and, in some respects, pointless question. "You sure you're alright? Usually if I comment on your lack of boobs, you resort to violence."

"Yeah, just thinking."

"You wanna talk about it? It must be pretty important if you're spending all this time thinking about it." _Should I? He _is_ asking me, so should I tell him what's on my mind? No._

"Not really, not with you anyway." Realising how that sounded, Maka quickly back tracked. "Not that I wouldn't talk to you about it, it's just that you probably wouldn't be comfortable talking about it." Soul accepted this as a reasonable excuse.

"Oh, so it's _girly_ stuff? Okay." Soul continued to inhale his food.

"No, not that, I talk to you about 'girly stuff' all the time; heck, you've even bought 'girly products' for me." Maka laughed as her weapon blanched at the memory, it was an experience he did not want a repeat of; Soul had confessed to feeling like he was buying some sort of dirty film when he went to the checkout with a box of tampons.

"I don't think it could be _that_ bad, just tell me." By now Soul had finished his meal, consuming it in record time; he rinsed his plate in the sink and turned to face Maka who was just finishing up.

"I don't know, it seems like it would be a touchy subject with anyone really."

"Maka, you can trust me, I'm your partner." Standing and taking her plate to the sink, Maka sighed.

"You don't get it, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I think you would get offended by the question." The pair sat together on the couch, and Maka was wishing that she had lied and agreed to Soul's assumption that her thoughts were 'girl stuff' related instead of having him pester her for the truth.

"So if you trust me, then you should trust me not to get offended." _I'm not even going to try and understand that twisted logic._

"You can't promise you won't get offended before you know the topic."

"Please? I swear that I won't get offended and that if I do, you can hit me as many times as you like." _He must be really serious about knowing, he's putting his safety on the line here; plus he's giving me that adorable look with the frustrated pout and the big eyes and the- fine! I'll tell him._

"What comes first being human or weapon?" _There I said it, wait for it, he'll lose it any second now._

"What?"_ Okay, he didn't get it the first time, don't push it, you know he'll just get angry. But he's got that confused look in his eyes, I can't just not tell him._

"I was reading this book." Gesturing to the object in question. "It's on the history of weapons and it said." She flicked through the pages, looking for the right page in order to get her quote correct. "By taking an ordinary, inanimate weapon, the heretic witch Arachne, following instructions found in the book of Eibon, fused it with the soul of a human and that of a witch. In doing so, it gave the weapon sentient and an alternate human form aside from the weapon one. The way it was worded, it made me think, are demon weapons humans first then weapons or weapons first then humans?" She closed the book and seeing Soul's 'thinky face', as she liked to call it, decided to act quickly before he fully took in her words. "You know, what; it's a stupid question, forget I said anything, doesn't even matter. I'm going to go have a shower now." As Maka stood to leave, Soul spoke, still wearing the 'thinky face'.

"So you're asking if we're really human?" The words were simple enough, and their meaning rang clear through Maka's head. _'So you're asking if _I'm_ really human?'_ She knew this topic wouldn't sit well with Soul, that the thought of her questioning his humanity would upset him greatly.

"I said before, it's stupid, you really shouldn't be wasting your time thinking about it, just forget about it and, I don't know, do something." Maka continued in the direction of her room to collect the things she would need for a shower, wary of Soul's eyes on her.

"No, it's not stupid, I'm sure people have considered it before. Stop trying to drop the subject, just sit, you can't unask it." No matter how simple the words may have sounded, they were given a whole new meaning when they were said in_ that_ voice; Soul's voice was neutral, devoid of any emotion whatsoever, which meant that he was upset, really upset.  
>There were different levels of Soul being upset; he would get annoyed or slightly frustrated, usually caused by losing a video game for the third or fourth time in a row. He would become angry, usually the result of something Black Star did; he would go absolutely apeshit insane in the event of someone he cared about being hurt or in trouble, he lacked judgement and any rational thought of consequence.<br>And then there was this, the completely calm, neutral catatonic state where on the outside he seems completely composed, as if nothing was the matter; but in this state, he could probably kill a man without so much as blinking. This was the level of upset where any normal person would be throwing a fit, full of tears and violence; but Soul was far from normal, he just sat there, calm.

"I'm sorry for even mentioning it, you're clearly upset. I'm sorry." To say Maka was scared was an understatement, this was the girl who singlehandedly defeated the Kishin Ashura, courage was her strongest attribute; yet here she was, absolutely shitting herself with fear, not for her wellbeing, Soul would never hurt her. Intentionally. She was mostly scared for their partnership and the close friendship they had.

_x

Soul wasn't angry, just upset; very upset. _She's asking me whether or not I'm actually human. Am I even human? What's it matter if she just thinks I'm a hunk of metal that talks._ She was right, he did _not_ like that question, it made him feel like an outcast, like a freak; things he hadn't felt since he left the Evans family all those years ago.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like _that_; is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Maka softly placed her hand on his knee, testing to see if he would be okay with contact; Soul allowed her touch.

"I've always... _Felt_ human." He let that sink in before continuing. "I always thought being a weapon a like a superpower, an addition to my skills." Soul stopped talking there, just sitting and waiting for a response.

"Thank you... For answering, I appreciate it." The hand resting on Soul's knee squeezed lightly, as if to demonstrate her point.

"What do you think?" The question Maka had asked didn't matter to Soul, what mattered to him was convincing her that he was human, human enough at least.

"From what you said, human. I'm not a weapon so I wouldn't know." _She doesn't get it._ Letting out a sigh, he tried again.

"The question wasn't what you _know_ Maka, but what your opinion is." Resisting eye contact, he continued to stare at nothing.

"I..." Soul looked at his meister, expecting an answer, only to find her glaring at her lap; clearly deep in thought, trying to find the answer to his simple question. _She still doesn't understand._ His patience was wearing thin, Soul was no longer able to maintain his calm composure; instead, he felt aggressive. He snapped, lunging at Maka.

_x

Caught off guard by her partner's sudden attack, Maka found herself pinned on her back to the couch, her wrists in vice-like grips above her head and the rest of her body held down by Soul's weight. She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared, Soul was suddenly being violent; he was never like this to her before. Maka could _feel_ the fury and ferocity radiating through his wavelength, and she was helpless to do anything but stare into his burning crimson eyes.

"What's your answer, Maka?" He growled through clenched teeth, bringing his face closer to hers. The distraught meister could only emit an odd squeaking noise. "What am I, to you?" Further lessening the gap between their noses, as he said it, Maka could feel tears begin to well in her eyes; but again she couldn't give a coherent answer, only a small choking sound as she swallowed a fearful sob. At the sight of the terrified girl beneath him, Soul's anger faltered and faded, his grip on her wrists loosened; his previously seething features softened to look almost sad, and he hung his head so his hair tickled her forehead. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to lose control like that. It's just, your opinion matters a lot to me; especially with- don't worry, I'm just gonna go to my room for the rest of the night." The sudden mood change and sincere tone of voice had Maka in shock for a moment while Soul let go of her wrists completely and started to pull himself from on top of her.

"Wait; why does my opinion matter so much?" The question was timidly asked, in the hopes of not sparking another outburst. Thankfully Soul's reaction was far from hostile.

"Guess I already fucked up our partnership..." The words were spoken to himself and before Maka could put meaning to his spoken thought, he was on top of her again, this time pressing his lips to hers in what could only be described as a passionate kiss. Shock was all Maka could feel, she was frozen by the surprise and took a moment to comprehend the situation before relaxing and contributing to the kiss with equal yet inexperienced passion. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Maka pulled Soul down into her embrace as he snaked his own arms around her waist, pulling each other impossibly closer until they were nothing more than a tangle of limbs and lips. Soul let his tongue slip between his lips and pressed it against Maka's in an attempt to pry them open; she complied letting out a small gasp as his tongue intruded in her mouth, exploring and inviting her own tongue to join the dance, deepening their kiss.  
>What they pulled apart, Maka buried her face in Soul's shoulder while his face disappeared into her hair. "I'm sorry; I would never hurt you, I love you too much."<p>

"I'm sorry too, and I love you." Her breath on his neck caused a groan from the latter and with renewed fervour he plunged into another passionate kiss, bringing a hand from her back to run through her hair, freeing it from its hair ties; Soul's hand made its way to Maka's breasts, they weren't huge like Blair's, but big enough for him to cup one in each hand. Resentfully, Soul pulled his hands away from her warm mounds, sliding around her back to unhook her bra; after a few tries, the garment was undone, leaving room for Soul to slip his adventuresome hands beneath the fabric and onto the bare skin of Maka's breasts. Shuddering at the sudden skin-to-skin contact, Maka found herself moaning lightly into Soul's mouth.  
>Losing herself in the heat of the moment, Maka brought her hands down from their perch in Soul's hair and around the hem of his shirt, tugging at it in a weak attempt of ridding him of the garment. Understanding her wishes, Soul broke the kiss to pull the shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor. Maka was in awe, she rarely saw Soul without a shirt on and he had definitely filled out since the last time; he was, dare she say, sexy, the scar bisecting his torso made him look kind of <em>badass<em>, like a medal won for risking his life for her. Before she had time to think of it anymore, her own shirt was being lifted, slowly and with caution; Soul knew that doing anything without her approval would lead to certain death. Finding that she wasn't resisting, Soul lifted Maka's shirt over her head and carelessly dropped it with his own, appreciatively taking in the sight of his half nude meister and ensuring the image was burned into his memory.

With the sudden break in action, Maka had time to analyse the situation while her partner gawked. Doubts started to intrude on her mind; noticing this, Soul stopped with his observing. "We can stop if you want." He didn't want to pressure her into anything, especially after the previous aggressive display.

"No, no, no, that's not it, no." Maka shook her head as if to make her statement more convincing.

"Maka, don't lie for me, I don't care either way as long as you're comfortable." Souls' guilt now reigned over his conscience. _Have I pressured her into this?_

"No, I'm just a little nervous, that's all. I don't know if I'll be any good, I mean this _is_ my first time being _with_ anyone." Maka turned away from Soul, fearing he would laugh at her embarrassing little confession.

"And you think it's not mine? Do you think I would do this with just any girl?" Now that she thought about it, he had a point; sure Soul had dated before, but by the end of the first date he usually found some flaw in the poor girl and they would be lucky to get a kiss out of him. Oddly, their mutual lack of experience gave Maka confidence, and thus the fire in her eyes ignited once again.

"You know what? You're right." With that, she closed the gap between their lips, and bodies, pressing close into Soul. Soul was the one to pull away this time, smug smile on his face.

"In that case, I'm going to have to ask you to remove that skirt before I do it for you." Soul's smooth, bad boy line was ruined though, by his inability to locate the small zipper and Maka's amused giggles. Irritated, the best option of course seemed to be tearing it off; which he did, leaving the ruined skirt in the ever increasing pile forming on the floor.  
>Pleased with his success, Soul brought their lips back together and cupped Maka's breasts in his hands, gently kneading; he earned a slight moan from Maka, a sure sign he was doing it right, but groping was easy, now came the tricky part.<br>Souls left hand remained at its position on Maka's breast while his right slowly inched down the length of her body, taking in her soft skin and gentle curves, finally stopping at its resting place on the outside of her panties. Soul broke the kiss, looking into his meisters eyes for a sign of approval; he found what he was looking for and plunged back into a heated kiss while his hand plunged into her panties. He took a moment to explore this new territory, slipping his fingers between her folds and running his fingertip along her most sensitive areas. A gasp from Maka told Soul that he had struck gold; he continued to rub her swelling clit, gaining increasingly enthusiastic moans and the occasional thrust-like movement from Maka. Emboldened, Soul slipped his index finger into her soaking pussy, continuing to stroke her clit with his thumb.

"Mmm, Soul." Maka's moans drove Soul insane, further arousing him and encouraging him at the same time. He moved his digits with increasing vigour, slowing slightly and dipping in a second finger to test the waters. Maka let out an almost pained gasp and Soul ceased movement.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Is this too much?" Worried, Soul slowly pulled his fingers from inside her, hoping not to hurt her further by doing so too quickly.

"Aaahhh mmmMMM... No, do _that_ again, please." Smirking now, Soul pushed his strong fingers into her core again, enthusiastically now, aiming to make her moan, each pleasure induced noise intoxicating him as he pumped into her harder and faster. He moved his whole body along the couch so his head was in line with her hips, from his new position, finding it easier to push more power into each plunge.

The feeling was like nothing else for Maka; being the innocent she was, she had never been _touched_ like this before, and was fast regretting not doing this before. The feeling of Soul inside her was bliss, nothing could possibly compare to how she felt right now; she couldn't even think straight, all reason had left her the moment he had invaded her underwear. Without ever leaving her molten core, Soul skilfully used his other hand-turned-blade to cut off the drenched cotton panties, spread Maka's legs further from each other and used the extra space for one last powerful push before pulling out. Feeling unfulfilled, Maka was confused as to why her pleasure had stopped; only to become more surprised by the slick warm sensation slithering past her folds and pressing onto her opening and clit to slide along the almost painfully throbbing lump, earning a scream of pleasure from Maka. The action was repeated; and again with the addition of fingers and a light sucking, the poor girl didn't know what of these to focus on. The pressure was building and Maka let out more moans and squeals between ragged breaths; she could feel the heat in her stomach, like a restrained spring about to break free. Something sharp and solid grazed against her highly sensitised bundle of nerves, sending her over the edge, screaming like a banshee. In the back of her mind, Maka figured that what she had felt was one of Soul's teeth, but her intoxicated mind barely registered the thought as euphoria washed over her like a tidal wave, and Soul unceasingly fuelled the fire with his strokes.

The last dregs of her orgasm faded and Soul finally pulled his fingers from their sheath, licking his lips and sat back to admire his work; all the while a goofy, self-satisfied grin plastered his face. He layed atop his partner, savouring the passionate kiss that followed before speaking. "I never took you for a screamer, Maka." The bright blush and cute, embarrassed scowl were prize enough for the weapon, who never expected to find his meister rolling them both onto the floor and taking off both his pants and boxers in record time. The very last thing he expected was for her to take a firm hold of his penis and begin _working_ on it.  
>Soul, like all boys his age, had already experimented with masturbation, and stuck to it. He knew what to expect; or at least, he knew what to expect when <em>he<em> did it. This was different, having someone else's hand doing to work was surreal, Maka started slow, probably hoping not to cause any pain to his sensitive protuberance. Gaining confidence and speed, she looked up into his eyes with that adorable, hopeful look which was usually reserved for learning a new technique; which technically, she had. It took a lot of restraint on Soul's behalf to keep his hips moderately still and keep himself from emitting the uncool whines which built up in his throat. The small but strong fist of the scythe meister continued to pump the length of his shaft skilfully with her battle trained hands, she gripped a little harder and inevitably, Soul couldn't help himself as the whimper he had been suppressing vocalised itself. He cringed at the sound, and to his embarrassment heard the light giggling of his partner.

She didn't give him much time to think about the embarrassing noise, taking his sound as her signal to step it up a notch. Taking a calming breath, Maka lowered herself over Soul's now-slick cock; her lips wrapping around the tip before pushing herself down to take in as much as her small mouth could handle. Caressing the appendage tenderly with her tongue, Maka began bobbing her head with her hand following along, sucking a little with each upward movement. It was hard for Soul to restrain himself, trying hard not to thrust into her mouth, which would effectively ruin the whole activity. Grunts and groans escaped his lips at and increasingly frequent rate, and the heated pressure in his gut was a telltale sign of an oncoming orgasm. "M-Maka..." She understood his warning, smiling around his member, and moving with more speed and force. She brought her other hand to cup and gently massage Soul's scrotum, sending a shock of new pleasure through the boy as he erupted into her mouth; making a cry similar to the ones before, but louder and more forceful.  
>Thinking of nothing better to do with her mouth full of cum, Maka swallowed, gaining a tired yet questioning look from Soul. "Who are you and what have you done with Maka?" He half joked, wondering when his innocent, dorky roommate had become so prurient, and whether or not her change was his doing.<p>

"I took over her body, and plan on using it to take over the world; and with you by my side, I'll be unstoppable!" Maka settled herself comfortably on top of Soul, her head resting on his chest.

"Alright then; as long as I don't get hit with literature, I'm cool with that plan." With her head where it was, Maka could feel his voice rumbling through his chest.

"That can be arranged; welcome to the team, just give me your clothing sizes and I'll have your uniform to you by tomorrow." Maka laughed, amused by her ongoing joke.

"Just one more condition; if you want me to join your plan for world domination, you have to become my girlfriend, and we have to do this-" Gesturing to their naked bodies and the clothes by his head. "More often." Soul waited hopefully for a response, fearing the worst when Maka tensed, lifting herself to look him in the eyes. He could see tears beginning to well in her bright eyes; Soul knew she had some problems with relationships, what with her old man being a whore, but he had no idea she would react like this. "I- Sorry- Don't cry. We don't have to-"

Maka smiled down at the idiot below her, shaking her head at his over-reactive antics. "I thought this was us being official." Gesturing to their naked bodies and the clothes by her partner's head. "But if that's how you want to do it, fine. Of course I want to be your girlfriend, and that comes with the requirement that we do this regularly." She lowered herself again, re-finding her comfortable position on his chest.

"I could get used to that." Wrapping his arms around her torso, Soul continued to admire his nude girlfriend.

"BLAAAIIIR'S HOMEE! And she brought sushi to share with Maka and Sou-" The cat-woman caught a glimpse of the couple on the floor and her content smile lifted into a devious smirk. "Did Blair interrupt something here? That must be what Star-Boy meant when he said he heard things no man should ever hear coming from his best friend's apartment; you two must have been pretty loud." The cat stood there, gloating over what she had walked in on.

"BLAIR! GET OUT!" Maka was the first to react, quickly taking the large history book from the coffee table to threaten the cat with.

"Blair was just leaving now! Bye-bye; use protection, we wouldn't want there to be any little scythy-kids running around!"

"BLAIR!"

"Going~" The cat lady left, leaving the still-naked pair alone once more.

"Oh and Soul... Human, definitely human." Smiling, the weapon hugged his meister closer to him.

"Wanna go again?"

"Yep."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's a little ooc; for one thing, there's no way Soul would act like that, not towards Maka anyway. So I'm going to blame that outburst on the black-blood and Soul having momentarily lost control over it.<br>I did try to make them a little less ooc, they didn't actually have **_**sex**_**; Maka would probably murder Soul before randomly having sex... just saying... Anyway; first lemon, yay. **_**I feel so dirty, I'm a bad person.**_** Tell me what you think, was this any good or should I stick to fluffy marshmallows?**

**(1) For those of you who didn't get it, Spirit's voice mail message was meant to be read in that pervy-creep voice he does (you all know the one).**


End file.
